El camino del té
by Ellistriel
Summary: Un pasatiempo similar unió a dos personas sin ningún tipo de relación entre sí. A ella le gustaba realizar ceremonias de té y a él atender a ellas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

No me gustaría ver mi fic publicado por otro lado sin mi autorización. La idea de hacer "publicidad" a un escrito sin permiso del autor y peor aún tomándolo como propio (Ya que muchas veces ni especifican de donde lo sacaron) no me agrada, si quieren compartirlo, dejen un link a esta página que eso no es ningún problema.

* * *

**El camino del té**

Anko resopló con fastidio, recostada sobre el _tatami_, mirando el techo del pequeño cuarto en que se encontraba. Llevaba casi un mes infiltrada en una conocida y prestigiosa casa de té en las afueras del país del fuego, era una misión sencilla que muchas kunoichi hubieran agradecido. Pero ella no era como las demás, le gustaba la acción y aunque las ceremonias de té eran su pasatiempo, estaba al límite de lo soportable, ya no aguantaba escuchar más charlas sobre peinados, ropa y hombres.

―¡Mika-san! ―la llamó una voz delicada; ese era el nombre que le habían asignado para la misión―. ¿Ya estás lista? Es algo tarde―Era una de las otras muchachas que trabajaban con ella―. Últimamente te siento un tanto distraída ―siguió, pero sin entrar a la habitación.

―Es el clima ―aseguró de inmediato, controlándose lo mejor posible para mantener el tono de voz calmo que se suponía debía tener―. En un momento estaré lista.

La joven se retiró y Anko regresó la mirada al techo. No había mentido, era cierto que la situación la incomodaba, pero también era verdad que el calor comenzaba a ponerla de muy mal humor. Eran los últimos días de Mayo, aún no era verano, y podía sentir como su cuerpo le rogaba que dejara de utilizar los pesados kimonos y regresara a sus frescas ropas de siempre.

De forma ágil la kunoichi se impulsó con sus piernas y se puso de pie, pronto llegarían los clientes y necesitaba estar lista.

―La próxima vez que manden a Suzume ―masculló con fastidio, la otra kunoichi no sólo gustaba de las ceremonias del té, sino de practicar ikebana, caligrafía y todas esas cosas.

Anko se colocó el kimono con rapidez. Como lo dictaba la ceremonia del té se vistió con un _iromuji_, de un tono de lila muy claro, sujetándolo con un_ obi_ grueso de color dorado y blanco con un patrón de grandes rectángulos, sobre este colocó un _Obijime _del mismo color que el kimono.

Se observó en el espejo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Tenía suerte que para las ceremonias del té se utilizara el _iromuji_ y no un kimono más formal o complicado de colocarse. Acomodó su cabello en un peinado elevado simple, para la misión lo había teñido de color negro intenso. Se acercó al espejo y revisó que sus lentes de contacto, también negros, no fueran distinguibles. Había preferido utilizar métodos convencionales para cambiar su apariencia y utilizar el _henge_ sólo para unas transformaciones menores en su rostro.

La misión que se le había asignado era bastante simple según palabras de la Hokage. Debía de infiltrarse como trabajadora en la casa de té y ahí esperar a un cliente específico, que se sabía solía ir con regularidad cuando los negocios lo llevaban por la zona, para poder conseguir información. Su objetivo era un comerciante de armas y los rumores decían que tenía relaciones con el cada vez más silencioso gobierno de Ame.

x x

―Hasekura Ryoga.

Anko se quedó quieta por un instante al escuchar a una de sus compañeras de trabajo mencionar con entusiasmo el nombre de su objetivo.

―¿Segura? ―preguntó otra muchacha―. He escuchado que es un hombre muy apuesto y que nos visita con regularidad cuando se encuentra en la ciudad.

―Es un hombre ocupado, aunque la última vez que vino se quedó por un par de semanas. Es una lástima que ya me hayan asignado un cliente el día de hoy.

Anko no podía creer que él ya estuviera en la ciudad y peor aún en el local. Había sido muy descuidada, no podía permitir que alguna de las otras se encargara de atenderlo.

―Mika-san ―llamó una mujer que debía estar rondando los sesenta años, la dueña del lugar―. Muchacha, tienes suerte, vas a atender a un cliente bastante importante, Hasekura Ryoga.

―¿Yo? ―preguntó Anko sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Ella ya estaba pensando en que iba a tener que inhabilitar a alguna de las otras chicas para poder ser ella quien lo atendiera. Al parecer el destino estaba de su lado ese día. Con una pequeña reverencia se retiró para preparase y no pudo evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

x x

Los rumores no mentían, Hasekura Ryoga era un hombre muy apuesto, pero eso no era lo que había captado la atención de Anko. Los ojos oscuros de su cliente se veían tranquilos y serenos a primera vista, no lo que uno esperaría de un comerciante de armas, pero también mostraron cierto aire de tristeza en cuanto él puso la mirada sobre ella y escuchó su nombre.

"Esto va a complicar las cosas" pensó, no entendía qué era, pero el hombre que tenía al frente parecía estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y extrañamente en ella "¡Más le vale que recuerde que esta es una casa de té! Si quiere otro tipo de compañía la puede encontrar a un par de cuadras"

―¿Se encuentra bien Hasekura-sama? ―preguntó de forma educada, detestaba tener que tratar a la gente con tanto respeto cuando ninguno de ellos se lo había ganado, pero era parte de la misión.

―Sí ―aseguró el hombre sin quitarle la mirada de encima, la observaba con mucha atención.

Normalmente los clientes no iban solos, aunque no era una situación completamente inusual. Pero lo que si era inusual era que un cliente solitario no se retirara cuando la ceremonia terminara. No podía botarlo, aunque quizás era algo bueno para la misión, al parecer había captado su atención.

―Me recuerdas a alguien ―comentó él luego de unos segundos de silencio―. Incluso tienes el mismo nombre.

―¿Le incomoda? ―preguntó Anko, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Esperaba un hombre más conversador, incluso quizás uno ruidoso, egocéntrico y hasta agresivo.

―No, pero debo confesar que me trae muchos recuerdos.

Anko lo observó por unos instantes, Hasekura Ryoga no era lo que esperaba y no se había preparado para tratar con un hombre así. Pero eso no iba a detenerla, al contrario, si no podía tener una misión entretenida que hiciera que la adrenalina llenara su cuerpo, al menos sacaría provecho al pequeño imprevisto que tenía frente a ella. Al final, la improvisación y espontaneidad eran parte de su personalidad.

"Pero con cuidado" se dijo a sí misma; estaba posando como una joven tranquila y educada, no podía ponerse a gritar o darle un 'amistoso' golpe.

―Si aún tiene algo de tiempo podría llevarlo a los jardines, estoy segura que un hombre como usted los disfrutaría ―ofreció Anko con delicadeza, sonriendo para sus adentros, ella misma estaba sorprendida de lo bien que podía actuar.

La caminata por los jardines resultó ser una buena idea. Al no estar confinada en un espacio pequeño, Anko se sentía con más facilidad para hablar. Los momentos de silencio que a veces necesitaba para escoger con cuidado las palabras, eran fácilmente disimulables con sólo posar la mirada sobre alguna de las tantas flores que decoraban el extenso jardín.

Pero a pesar de la sutileza con la que Anko trató de averiguar un poco sobre su línea de trabajo, Ryoga no respondía mucho. El hombre contestaba lo mínimo necesario y de tal manera que la kunoichi no podía encontrar un espacio por donde presionar más la conversación hacia donde ella deseaba.

Cerca del anochecer fue Hasekura quien, al ver a la dueña del local, pidió para que Mika lo acompañara al pueblo. Anko no pudo contener el reflejo de girar de forma violenta para quedar cara a cara con el hombre, con la boca abierta, lista para gritarle que no era una cualquiera. Pero el mismo instinto que la traicionó también fue el que contuvo que el error fuera insalvable y dejó el grito atorado en su garganta.

―Mika-san, querida, ¿te encuentras bien?, casi te caes ―intervino de inmediato la mujer al ver la violenta reacción de la muchacha―. Si Mika-san está de acuerdo no habría ningún problema ―se apresuró a responder, clavando la mirada sobre Anko.

―Estaría encantada ―respondió la kunoichi, tratando de mentir lo mejor que podía. Si no aceptaba iba a estar fuera del local en cuanto Hasekura Ryoga lo abandonara.

La pareja caminó en silencio por el pueblo. Anko no podía evitar lanzarle miradas asesinas al hombre y ya estaba imaginando varias posibles formas en que lo mataría si se le acercaba demasiado.

Ryoga simplemente avanzaba lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de disfrutar la compañía. Al llegar a un puente el hombre se detuvo y dirigió la vista hacia el sol que se estaba ocultando en ese momento, coloreando las nubes en tonos rojizos y reflejándose sobre las tranquilas aguas del río que corría por debajo de ellos.

―No tienes que actuar, no estamos en la casa de té ―soltó él de improvisto, pero sin quitar la mirada del atardecer.

El comentario provocó que Anko se tensara. Inmediatamente se maldijo, no había manera de que no notara su actitud agresiva desde que salieron del local.

―Mika también era así ―añadió, provocando que Anko lo observara con curiosidad ―. Preocupada por las apariencias, por ser una digna integrante de la familia.

―Perdón, no sé que me ocurrió ―se atrevió a decir Anko, estaba un poco más tranquila, a pesar de su descuido su coartada no estaba destruida gracias a la otra Mika.

―No tienes que fingir ―insistió él girándose para verla a los ojos―. Si estuviera viva seguramente se parecería a ti, tenía tu mismo cabello y ojos.

―Y nombre ―añadió Anko sin pensarlo mucho antes de cubrirse la boca, el comentario se le había escapado.

―Sí, el nombre también ―añadió Ryoga sonriéndole.

Anko lo observó y no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza, Ryoga no parecía un mal hombre.

―¿Qué le ocurrió? ―preguntó directamente, ya no servía mucho que actuara y él parecía dispuesto a tomar el riesgo de tratarla como realmente era.

―Murió cuando era joven… un poco antes de que me fuera de mi aldea ―contestó y luego quedó en silenció como si estuviera recordando el momento.

Anko reconocía la mirada, la forma de respirar y los sutiles movimientos que una persona hacía cuando estaba sufriendo. Ella los conocía bien. Conocía el dolor y también conocía bien lo que era estar vulnerable ante los recuerdos. Y fue ahí que sus propias barreras comenzaron a flaquear, la sonrisa y mirada triste del hombre frente a ella estaban haciendo estragos y la imagen de Orochimaru se volvía cada vez más visible.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó y lo tomó del brazo para luego arrastrarlo por medio pueblo hasta llegar a un ruidoso local donde servían sake.

―¡Sake y dangos! ―gritó autoritariamente al entrar casi pateando la puerta―. ¡Muchos dangos!

Desde el primer momento Ryoga pareció disfrutar la extravagante y ruidosa compañía que tenía. No era algo de todos los días ver a una joven bien vestida con un kimono llenarse de dangos tan rápidamente y menos refrescarse con tanto sake. Él por su parte casi no logró comer dangos, Anko era bastante posesiva con ellos, pero era algo que parecía causarle gracia. La forma en que la miraba era fácil de leer; no estaba viendo a Mika la trabajadora de la casa de té, sino a la Mika que conoció, convencido que ella hubiera sido así de haber logrado zafarse de los límites de comportamiento y expectativas de su familia.

x x

Una pequeña risa rompió el silencio de la casa de té, pero Ryoga se apresuró a cubrir la fuente. Con cuidado ayudó a Anko a llegar a su habitación. La mujer no sólo había comido de más, sino que también había tomado de más, no era algo tan grave, pero si era notorio.

―Listo ―susurró él abriendo la puerta del cuarto de ella y ayudándola a entrar.

―Esto es tu culpa ―Anko se sujetó fuertemente del brazo de él. A pesar del alcohol se las estaba arreglando para que no saliera de su boca nada relacionado con su verdadera profesión. Pero por lo mismo, no había logrado sacarle mucha información, el hombre había hablado poco y casi todo el tiempo se la pasó mirándola intensamente.

―Es mejor que descanses ―aconsejó, tratando de recostarla sobre el _futon_.

―¿Vas a irte? ―preguntó ella. No quería quedarse sola, no en un ajeno, oscuro y pequeño cuarto cuando los recuerdos de Orochimaru rondaban sus pensamientos más superficiales―. Quédate ―pidió. Por alguna razón se sentía segura en compañía de Ryoga. El pensamiento le provocó risa, un vendedor de armas no podría mantenerla a salvo de Orochimaru "¡Y tampoco necesito que nadie me defienda!" se dijo a sí misma.

―No es lo más apropiado…

―¿Ahora si te interesa lo apropiado? ―soltó fastidiada, él era el que andaba diciéndole que no actuara―. Hipócrita ―Antes de que él pudiera replicarle, Anko se sujetó fuertemente de su ropa y lo haló hacia ella.

Mostrando unos instintos admirables e ignorando la oscuridad, Ryoga apoyó las manos sobre el suelo antes de caer sobre el cuerpo de la mujer. Ella dibujó una sonrisa retadora en su rostro, él se mantuvo serio.

―¿Ahora quien es el que actúa? ―preguntó Anko burlonamente. Aunque él lo ocultaba bien, podía sentir que en sus miradas había algo más que mera nostalgia por un recuerdo de lo que fue. También había distinguido un anhelo por lo que pudo ser y una atracción física hacia ella.

La kunoichi era consciente que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque no consideraba a Ryoga peligroso, lo que estaba haciendo podía serlo. Ella sabía que lo estaba incitando, pero tenía que admitir que aunque lo acaba de conocer, Ryoga era mucho más agradable que muchos hombres que había conocido por años.

Para Anko las restricciones que muchas personas se ponían sobre sus parejas eran una tontería. Siendo una kunoichi y habiendo visto tantas cosas al lado de Orochimaru y a causa de él, veía la vida de otra forma; una con un futuro corto en el que si deseabas algo era mejor tomarlo en el momento porque las oportunidades para gente como ella rara vez se presentaban dos veces.

Ryoga trató de levantarse, pero la mujer lo rodeó ágilmente con sus piernas impidiéndoselo. A pesar de la situación él se mantuvo tranquilo, no estaba forcejeando e incluso era imposible notar si se encontraba incómodo o no. La pasividad de él terminó por colmar a Anko y sin pensarlo por un instante se impulsó hasta juntar sus labios con los de Ryoga.

Tras unos segundos Anko sintió que estaba besando un muñeco; no hubo reacción. Sintiéndose algo avergonzada decidió que le echaría la culpa al alcohol y lo sacaría de una patada de su cuarto.

Pero en el momento en que iba a separarse de él, rendida ante la nula participación del hombre, sintió como su cabello era acariciado suavemente y como los labios de él comenzaron a reaccionar sutilmente. En ese instante Anko se quedó casi inmóvil, su arranque de espontaneidad había buscado algo más agresivo, en cambio Ryoga había comenzado a reaccionar de forma suave y delicada.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Anko comenzó a soltar su obi. Estaba cansada de tener el kimono encima y si las noches anteriores habían sido calurosas, no se comparaban con la sensación que tenía en ese momento.

Ryoga deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella retirando el kimono hasta que este reposó sobre el suelo. En un primer momento él había estado quieto, pero en cuanto respondió al beso parecía completamente decidido a seguir hasta el final. Ambos cayeron sobre el _futon_, Anko estaba mucho más impaciente que Ryoga, tratando de desvestirlo con prisa. Pero él era mucho más paciente, realmente estaba disfrutando cada instante y no parecía tener ninguna intensión de apresurarlo.

x x

Ryoga abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba recostado sobre un _futon_ con su ropa revuelta por el suelo, mezclada con un kimono de color lila, y con una mujer de cabellos negros acurrucada junto a él. Cerró los ojos por unos breves instantes como si tratara de calmarse, aunque su cuerpo seguía emanando una actitud tranquila. Posó la mirada sobre Mika y la observó.

Con cuidado retiró unos mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro, realmente se le veía tranquila cuando dormía. El haber llegado a la casa de té y encontrarse con una joven que poseía rasgos tan parecidos a los de la Mika de su infancia le había afectado y mucho más cuando se presentó. Pero no había sido sólo eso, pudo sentir el mismo tono de voz que ella usaba cuando algo no le parecía, pero por las tradiciones y expectativas simplemente asentía obedientemente.

Fue en ese instante que percibió un sutil aroma emanando del cabello de ella. Era casi imperceptible y estaba cubierto por el dulce olor a perfume, pero pudo reconocerlo, era un aroma similar al de tinte de cabello. Dejó escapar una sonrisa, al parecer la imagen que había despertado recuerdos de su juventud no era completamente real.

Analizándola un poco más notó otro aspecto, uno un poco más importante: sus brazos. Si bien horas antes había estado observándola por completo, tenía la proyección de Mika sobre la mujer con la que estaba y eso nubló un poco su percepción. Los brazos que lo rodeaban no eran los de una muchacha que cargaba bandejas de té; eran delgados, pero tonificados, no musculosos, visiblemente fuertes. De inmediato reconoció en qué tipo de mujeres solía haber visto ese tipo de físico: kunoichis.

Con cuidado dirigió la mirada al cuerpo desnudo que reposaba junto a él y cada parte que veía simplemente volvía más fuerte su teoría. Ahora que la estaba mirando realmente a ella y no a la Mika de sus recuerdos pudo ver la realidad.

Contuvo la respiración por un instante y decidió confirmarlo.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, revelando su identidad como integrante del casi extinto clan Uchiha. Con su sharingan activado pudo ver que parte de las facciones que lo habían tentado no eran reales, sino simples retoques para modificar sutilmente el aspecto. Cerró los ojos un instante y luego volvió la mirada a la mujer reconociéndola.

―Mitarashi-san ―susurró, casi sin emitir sonido y quedando como un movimiento de labios.

x x

Anko se despertó y se encontró sola en su habitación. No se sorprendió ni se sintió rechazada o incluso utilizada. Ella sabía lo que había buscado y aunque tenía que admitir que sí se sentía atraída a un grado más que físico por el hombre de la mirada triste, no esperaba tenerlo de novio. Además, ella no había sido la persona más sincera respecto a porqué se había acercado a él inicialmente.

Se estiró con algo de pereza, preguntándose a qué hora se abría escabullido Ryoga y lo mal que debía de haber estado ella para no haberlo sentido. Cuando comenzó a alistarse sintió el llamado de un halcón conocido y observó el cielo con curiosidad.

―Los ANBU… tan oportunos como siempre ―susurró.

Salió de la casa de té tras ofrecerse a ir por los víveres de ese día. Caminó por el pueblo e hizo las compras pasando por el mismo puente que la noche anterior visitó con Ryoga. Se detuvo por unos instantes recordando, pero luego sacudió la cabeza para tratar de sacarse esas ideas y continuó hasta llegar al punto en que sabía el shinobi de Konoha la estaría esperando.

―Anko-san ―saludó un ANBU apareciendo en frente de ella en una zona algo alejada y llena de árboles.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó algo malhumorada, no le gustaba que otros vinieran cuando estaba en plena misión a ver cómo iba todo.

―Encontramos el cuerpo de Hasekura Ryoga, la misión ha terminado, la Hokage te quiere de regreso en Konoha lo antes posible ―informó de forma monótona el shinobi de la máscara blanca.

Anko se quedó observándolo por unos instantes, tratando de comprender la información.

―¿Cómo? ―se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo una presión de culpabilidad en el pecho. Un hombre como Ryoga debía de tener enemigos y quizás alguno aprovechó el momento en la noche cuando salió de la casa de té tras estar con ella.

―En la frontera con Ame, el cuerpo llevaba varios días en el río y fue difícil de reconocer.

Anko arqueó las cejas al escucharlo y el ANBU repitió la información dando un poco más de detalles y asegurando que se trataba de Hasekura; Shizune en persona fue quien se encargó del reconocimiento.

―No me jodas, dile a Shizune que no haga autopsias después de trabajar sin descanso para la Hokage ―soltó Anko acercándose al ANBU―. Ayer llegó Hasekura Ryoga al pueblo y yo misma lo atendí.

El ANBU se quedó sin palabras y sólo atinó a retroceder un poco para mantener un espacio entre la amargada kunoichi y él. El hombre insistió en que esa era la información y las órdenes de la Hokage.

―¿Y quién demonios fue el que estuvo conmigo anoche? ―preguntó, casi gritando. Por suerte el ANBU parecía haber asumido la frase en su forma más literal e inocente.

―Alguien tomando su identidad… Hubo movimiento anoche en las afueras mientras nos acercamos, mi compañero llegó un tanto confundido, posiblemente víctima de un genjutsu, pero no encontramos nada.

―¿Genjutsu? ―repitió con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y visiblemente ofendida. Ella no pareciera del tipo de Kurenai, pero era una experta en el arte de las ilusiones, quizás no tanto como la kunoichi de ojos rojos, pero si lo suficiente como para sentir un genjutsu si se acostaba con él.

―¿Anko-san? ―llamó el de la máscara blanca al ver que la mujer se había quedado quieta y pensativa―. ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? ―agregó y se dio cuenta de su error cuando los ojos de la antigua alumna de Orochimaru le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

―¡Qué te importa! ―bramó fuertemente lanzándole la bolsa de los víveres que había comprado provocando que el ANBU retroceda alarmado―¡Largo! ―vociferó la kunoichi peligrosamente, forzando al otro shinobi a alejarse por su propia seguridad―. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ―gritó visiblemente alterada.

Ryoga no era como lo habían descrito ni mucho menos como un vendedor de armas normal porque ese no era Hasekura Ryoga. De alguna manera la había engañado y lo que era peor se había acostado, por iniciativa de ella, con un desconocido que posiblemente la sedujo contándole una historia triste e igual de falsa que su cara.

Se sentía furiosa, como mujer y lo que más le dolía: como kunoichi. Un idiota la engañó usando un genjutsu, uno muy bueno, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

―Cuando te encuentre… ―masculló, avanzando hacia el pueblo en busca del hombre que la había engañado. Iba a hacer que pagara. Pero por más que buscó y amenazó, nadie puso darle una referencia sobre el paradero del supuesto Ryoga.

x x

―Aquí tiene, espero que sea de su agrado ―habló una joven muchacha a entregar le pedido, ligeramente sonrojada, dejando un vaso con té y unos dangos al costado de su atractivo cliente.

Era un pequeño puesto de té en el camino, únicamente con dos clientes. Los hombres habían llegado por separado, pero vestían de forma similar, con una túnica negra decorada con nubes rojas.

―¿Acabaste tu misión? ―preguntó el más grande de ellos. La muchacha que atendía lo observaba desde lejos con cautela, su piel azulada y apariencia peligrosa lo hacían destacar y él parecía disfrutar el efecto que ocasionaba―. ¿Itachi-san?

El Uchiha no respondió, pero no era extraño, rara vez hablaba a menos que fuera totalmente necesario y en ese momento no se encontraba del mejor humor. La noche anterior había bajado por completo sus defensas sin siquiera darse cuenta y eso era algo que no podía volver a ocurrir.

La masacre de su clan era un fantasma que lo perseguía, pero siempre se las arregló para poder mantenerse sereno y en control, necesitaba estar completamente enfocado en su misión real. Pero la imagen de Mika simplemente derrumbó todo en segundos. Ella había sido su novia por un corto tiempo cuando aún estaba en Konoha, la joven parecía ser una Uchiha más a primera vista. Él había sido capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias; a una joven alegre y llena de energía, apaciguada por la situación del clan y lo que se esperaba de sus miembros.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el té y comió los dangos. Un reflejo trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar cómo la noche anterior no había podido comer los dulces debido a su ruidosa compañía, pero su instinto como shinobi lo contuvo. Había cometido un error, aunque no se hubiera tratado de una kunoichi no debió de haber compartido una noche con ninguna muchacha, era muy peligroso para él, así como para ella. Su mente trató de analizar hasta qué punto podría salirse de control la situación, si bien fue sólo una noche siempre había posibilidades de que hubiera aportado a la restauración del clan que su hermano tanto repetía como uno de sus objetivos. Lo peor de todo era que si eso ocurría la madre sería una kunoichi de Konoha, no había forma de que el niño pasara inadvertido como si se tratara realmente de una joven trabajando en una casa de té.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un mensaje mental y la pequeña risa de su compañero.

―Parece que el jinchuriki del Kyuubi esta regresando a Konoha ―comentó divertido Kisame tras recibir el mensaje―. ¿Planeas comenzar a moverte? ¿O aún es muy pronto?

El Uchiha sólo se puso de pie y esperó unos segundos antes de iniciar a caminar. Luego tendría tiempo de considerar seriamente las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

Y luego de mucho me animo a subir algo, y no de lo que tenía planeado subir inicialmente cuando acabé crónicas. Pero la idea estaba y la inspiración vino (Viene ahora que se toma desvíos para no ayudarme con la tesis) Son dos personajes que, creo, normalmente no se les ve juntos. ¿OoC? ¿Imposible que ocurriera? xD Fue rápido, sí, fue sin pensarlo mucho, también, impulso del momento de ambos aunque de diferente forma, uno buscando olvidar y el otro recordar. Nada explícito porque honestamente no se me da escribir así.

Anko, según los databooks, es buena en genjutsu, en realidad eso y stamina (chakra) es lo que tiene más alto xD

Para los que leyeron "Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha" y lo terminaron o avanzaron lo suficiente, hagan sus sumas :P. Aquí, Itachi debería de andar de 21 (Ya en shippuden) y Anko 27 para los que quieran hacer más cálculos. La idea surgió como broma, hace mucho, entre mí beta y yo, pero con el tiempo quedó como "canon" no conocido por los lectores. Si algún día puedo cumplir con subir el fic de Sayuri esto sería necesario dado que ahí no pensaba ponerlo y creo que sencillamente mencionarlo como acontecimiento pasado de forma resumida hubiera sido muy poco. De todas formas hasta que no se publique el fic de Sayuri esto queda como el canon temporal de este tema, quien sabe... podría decidir cambiarlo y dejar esto como un fic completamente aparte xD

Dejen review y opinen, los comentarios siempre vienen bien, en especial considerando que dejé de publicar por casi dos años y ando oxidada xD


End file.
